In a hybrid vehicle configured such that an engine, a first motor generator, and a second motor generator along with a driveshaft coupled with wheels are respectively connected with a carrier, a sun gear and a ring gear of a planetary gear and such that the first motor generator and the second motor generator transmit electric power to and from a battery, a proposed configuration causes a regenerative torque to be generated from the first motor generator when the vehicle is likely to slide down on a slope due to restriction of an output torque from the second motor generator (for example, JP 2007-203975A). The hybrid vehicle of this configuration performs such control to apply a torque in a direction of suppressing the slide-down from the first generator to the driveshaft via the planetary gear.